Nat and Nan
by MirandaHBrand
Summary: **** I Do Not Own the Rights to Little men the television series nor the book by Louisa May Alcott The Annual Dance (Or Ball now that Amy has taken over the ordeal) is coming up, Nat and Nan face their feelings.


*I Do Not Own the Rights to Little Men by: Louisa May Alcott nor to the Television Series.

Nat and Nan were the best of friends, ever since Dan became preoccupied with Bess and helping Nick out around Plumfeild. Nat didn't mind the extra time with Nan though. Nan or Miss Anthea Harding was a tomboy, but Nat saw what few others saw in Nan, her beauty. To Nat, Nan was his best friend, but she was also strong, independent, smart, brave, and beautiful. Ever since he and Nan shared an "experimental kiss" he could help but fall frenzy to his heart. His pulse raced whenever Nan talked to him.

It was almost time for the Annual "Ball" in Concord, Amy (Bess' mother) was of course planning the event again this year seeing as it had been such a success last year. This year, however, not only were Bess and Dan old enough to attend, so were Nan and Nat (Whom were already old enough last year but were not allowed to attend). After receiving the information of this years Ball Jo called all the children to the parlor to announce the event.

"Alright everyone, now we all know what time of the year it is don't we?" She looked around the room. Blank faces replied to her remark. "The Annual Concord Ball is coming up shortly." A slight bustle of excitement fled throughout the room. "And, this year _all_ 14 yearolds and up will be allowed to attend!" More excitement erupted within the small parlor. Nat's mind immediately flew to Nan, he turned to Nan who scoffed at the idea of Balls and pondered if he should ask her or if she'd even say yes. Many of the other boys whom were of age were talking about the numerous girls in town they were planning on escorting to the ball. Nan simply say contently on the couch secretly hoping someone, someone in particular, would ask her to the event. Nat turned to Nan.

"Hey Nan" Nan turned to see Nat smiling at her, her stomach fluttered but she quickly shut it up.

"Yeah Nat?" She spoke in her usual no nonsense kind of way.

"I was thinking..." Before Nat could finish his sentence Nan's elation got the best of her.

"Yeah Nat?" Nat suddenly became fluttered and tongue tied. He couldn't muster up the courage to ask her quite yet.

"You uh... wanna take a walk down by the stream later after dinner?" He felt like a coward, but he also became determined to ask her to the ball during their walk.

"Oh, uh, sure!" Nan replied. She was a but disappointed but also became eager to go on their excursion, maybe Nat was planning on asking her to the ball then.

Later in Bess and Nan's room the two girl get ready for supper.

"So" asked Nan, "Has Dan asked you to the Ball yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure he will." Bess smiled as she went back to brushing her golden locks. "Has Nat asked you?"

Nan was taken back and began to blush, she stammered for a reply. "Wh-what? Why would Nat ask me?... Why did he say something?"

Bess giggled turning toward's Nan who say clinging to her bed post in anticipation. "Haven't you seen the way Nat looks at you Nan?"

"what do ya mean?" Nan asks twittling her hair.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way his eyes follow your every step."

Nan looks puzzled, Bess get's up from her vanity and sits next to Nan on her bed.

"Nat's crazy about you."

Nan suddenly perks up. "Ya think so?"

"Absolutly, I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you began courting in the next couple of years."

Nan becomes a tad defensive "What do ya mean?"

"Nan, we're almost 16, the typical age for girls to begin courting."

"Really? I-I didn't really think about that... I guess I wouldn't completely mind the idea..." Nan trails off thinking about Nat and her "experimental kiss". She began to blush.

"Why Miss Anthea Harding, you are blushing!" Bess exclaimed. Nan throws a pillow at her.

"Hey Bess?"

"Yes Nan?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Nan blushes harder.

"Well, I did once... It wasn't exactly by choice though..." Bess becomes embarrassed. "Why, have you?"

"Well..." Nan begins.

Bess nearly knocking her over squeals. "You Have?! Who was it? You have to tell me **everything**!"

"Well, back last year sometime Nat and I were trying to get you and Dan to kiss, so you'd fall in love already and quit fighting all the time..."

"And?..."

"Well, after all of our attempts failed, we were sitting in the loft thinking about it."

"AND?..."

"Well, we wanted to disprove the theory that if two people kiss they'll fall in love..."

"And!?" Bess was nearly pulling Nan's arm off in excitement.

"So, we uh... Kissed. Only for like a second I swear..." Nan turns bright red.

"Well?" Bess asks slyly, "Did you disprove the theory?"

"Well, we said we did, but for me? My stomach started doin' summer-saults."

Bess sqeuals, "Oh Nan! That's so romantic!"

"Really?" Nan asks confused. "Nat asked me to go on a walk with him after dinner tonight... Do ya think he's gonna ask me?"

"If he doesn't I'll die!" The two girls laugh for a bit.

Nan sniffing the air. 'Mmmm what ever Asia's cooking smell's awfully good."

"We should get downstairs to set for dinner."

Mean while, while the girls are talking Nat and Dan are pitching hay in the barn. Nat is being unusually silent and Dan becomes suspicious.

"Hey Nat!" He pitches some hay towards Nat whom is preoccupied with his thoughts and is startled by the hay.

"Huh?" He straightens up.

"I said hey Nat." Dan leans on his pitch fork and crosses one leg over the other.

"Yeah Dan?" Nat goes back to pitching hay trying to keep busy.

"What's got you all distracted?"

"Distracted? I'm... I'm not distracted. I'm just focused on getting my chores done. That's all." He quickly tries to cover up his inner thoughts.

Dan doesn't buy this for a second. Instead he takes another approach, he pretends to look out the window. "Oh, hey! Here comes Nan!"

Nat suddenly perks up and stops pitching. "Huh! Where?" He looks toward the window.

"Ah-Ha! I gotcha! Now what's up with you and Nan?" He takes a hand to Nat shoulder.

"What? Nothing..." Nat tries to act nonchalant but he fails.

"Oh com' on. I see the way ya look at her. It's that same kinda look you get when ya play the violin. Now what's goin' on?"

Nat admits defeat and buckles. "Well, I-I wanna ask her to the ball..."

Dan bursts out in laughter. "Is that all? The way you've been jumpin' around I'd think you was gonna marry her."

"Laugh all you want, I'm serious. I just hope she won't say no when I ask her." Nat looks befuddled.

Dan rests his pitch fork against the ban wall and comforts his friend. "Awe Nat, she won't say no. Nan _is_ tough but she's still a girl, with _feelin's_ n' such, I'm sure she'll go to the ball with you." Nat begins to perk up.

"You really think so?" He looks hopefully to Dan who smiles.

"I'm sure of it. Now we ought ta get in to Dinner." He scruffs Nat's hair and Nat pushes him over.

At dinner there is tension in the atmosphere. Glances are exchanged across the table from Nat to Nan, Nan to Bess, Bess to Dan, and Dan to Nat. The rest of the student's also glance about wondering what all the staring is about. Tommy finally speaks up.

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

"why that's a very good question Tommy." Jo replies looking about the table. "Nan? is there something on your mind, you've hardly touched your dinner?"

"And I know it's your favorite." Aisia added. Nan looks quite guilty. "No, nothing at all." She begins shoveling food in to her mouth trying to keep the suspicions down.

Jo looks suspicious. "Oh, alright. Nat, how about you?"

Nat looks caught. "Oh no, I was just thinking about that... Uh... That geometry homework you assigned us."

"Oh I see. Nat, you understand the assignment isn't due until Monday."

"Oh yes I understand I just wanted to get an early start Cause... Uh..." Nat is interrupted by Dan who comes to his rescue.

"Cause he was gonna help me with it."

"Why Nat that's rather kind of you." Jo still has her suspicions but lets it go.

After supper Nan quickly runs to the spot where she and Nat always meet before a walk. She's so nervous he can hardly think of a word to say so she decides to let Nat do the talking for once. Suddenly she sees Nat coming down the hill and her stomach flip-flops.

"Hey Nan!" Nat calls waving his hand.

"Hey Nat! Ya ready to go?" When Nat reaches her he extends is hand as to present to course ahead letting Nan go before him.

The two walk for a while, when they come to the bridge they sit down and hand their feet off the edge. Nan leans back and begins to look at the stars, loosing hope that Nat will ever ask her to the ball. While Nan is looking up Nat looks over at her, she is so beautiful in the moon light his mouth becomes dry. He coughs and begins to speak.

"Nan.." He leans over and his hand accidentally lands on Nan's. The two look at eachother eyes wide and nervous. Nat pulls his hand away holding it with his other. "Oh... Uh Sorry.. I didn't..."

"It's alright." Nan cuts him off with a small smile. Nat regains his courage and begins again.

"Nan?"

"Yeah Nat?" Nan listens intently.

"W-would you... Would you like to go with to the Ball with me?... If you think it's stupid you don't have to go, I just thought it'd be nice to go together seein' as we're such great friends..." He begins to ramble. Nan cuts him off once more.

"I would love to go to the Ball with you Nat!" she smiles her big bright smile and Nat's inhibitions melt away.

"Oh. Good!" He smiles then looks down at the water below the bridge.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Nan?"

"Ya ever think about that time we uh..."

Nat cuts her off, he knows what she is referencing to. The time they kissed. Nat thought about this all the time.

"Yeah." They sit in silence for a few more seconds. Nat speaks up.

"Do you maybe.."

"Want to try it again?" Nan finishes his sentence for him. They look at eachother and stare for a while. Then slowly begin to lean in, their lips touch and instead of pulling away this time, they linger. It only lasts a minute but that minute felt like an eternity to Nan and Nat. When they pull away they both snicker a little because they are both bright red.

"Wow, that was..."

"I know." Nat cuts off Nan this time. "Well, we should be getting back to the house it's almost bed time."

"Yeah your right." As they walk back to the Plumfeild house their hands first graze each other's, then they interlock.

The day of the Ball was upon them, and the entire Plumfeild house was a bustle with anticipation. Nan and Bess are primping in their room. Bess sitting at her vanity is working on her hair. Nan is looking over her shoulder in the mirror looking at herself in disgust.

"What's the matter Nan?" Bess turns around to see Nan pulling on the rag curls she had put in last night.

"When can I take these things out, I look stupid." she says tugging on another curl.

"In just a few minutes. Now here..." Bess gets up from the vanity and sits Nan down in the seat. "Lets put a little make-up on." She picks up th blush and begins to apply it to Nan's face.

Nan pushing the brush away. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is! Now stop moving." Bess goes about making Nan over.

Meanwhile Dan and Nat are sprucing up in the bathroom when Nick walks in.

"My don't you boys look mighty dapper." Nick says leaning against the door-frame.

"Oh hi Nick..." Nat replies trying to tie his tie for the third time.

"Here why don't you let me help you. He crosses to Nat and begin's tying his tie.

"So, you and Nan I hear." He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

Nat smirks a little and shrugs a shoulder.

"I always knew you two would make a good pair." He finishes Nat's tie and begin's to head out.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Nat?" He stops and turns around.

"Are these Ball things fun?"

"Oh yeah, even if you're not a dancer, like me it's real enjoyable."

"Oh good."

"Well we should be getting ready to go you two boys head out to the entryway."

"Okay Nick."

"Okay Nick." They each replied.

All three boys head out to the entryway, where the other boys attending the Ball are waiting already when Jo appears at the top of the stairs.

"Well here they are our two very lovely Plumfeild girls." Jo comes down the rest of the stairs and Bess dressed in a fine gown appears making her way down the stairs.

"Wow.." Dan lets slip out when he sees Bess.

Bess turns around at the bottom of the stairs and calls out to Nan whom is reluctant to comes out. "Nan! You're going to make us late."

"Oh fine..." Nan appears at the top of the stairs. He hair is curled, she has dainty make-up on her face, and she is dressed in a beautiful borrowed gown of Bess's. Everyone stares in disbelief at the sight of her.

"Wow Nan, is that you?!" Calls out Tommy.

"Maybe I shoulda asked you" Emile lets out.

There are a few other gasps throughout the small crowd. Nan's eyes lock with Nat's though. Nat is speechless. Nan make her way down the rest of the stairs, and Nat extends to her his arm.

"My lady" He smiles.

Nan smiles and accepts his arm.

"Well that looks like everyone, lets be on our way then." Jo exclaims and ushers the young students out the door to the carriage waiting outside.

At the Ball couples swirl about the dance floor. We see Tommy dancing with a girl and apologizing for stepping on her foot, again. Dan and Bess glide about the room perfectly, meanwhile Nat and Nan stand by gazing about the crowd.

"You think maybe we oughta dance?" Nat says pointing to the dance floor.

"I would but... I... I'm not a very good dancer..." Nan looks down and shuffles her feet.

"Oh that's not a problem, I can't dance either. Come on." Nat pulls Nan out on to the floor couples move aside and attention is brought to the youngsters.

"I don't know about this Nat, people are starrin'" Nan looks uneasy.

"Don't worry about them, focus on me." Nat gives a reaffirming smile, and Nan perks up.

They begin to dance and the rest of the couples pick up again. Nan steps on Nat foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologizes.

"No, no that's fine. It didn't really hurt." He rubs his foot a little then sets it back down. Standing back up, "See, good as new." He smiles holding out his arms ready to begin again. Nan accepts and they begin dancing again. Bess makes her way through the crowd of dancers over to Nan and Nat. _  
_

"Mind if I cut in?" She asks Nat.

"Not at all, I'm gonna go get some punch." He respectfully bows out and the two girls begin dancing.

"So, how's it going with Nat?" Bess looks at Nan intently waiting for a response.

"I think it's going fine Bess. However, I do feel really silly in this getup. Why couldn't I have worn one of my own dresses?" she gestures to the dress she had borrowed from Bess.

"Because, you didn't have a gown and we both know it. Plus, you do like all the attention. I can tell." She smirks.

"Well, I don't normally being gawked at but, it was kinda fun to see everyone's jaw hit the floor." The girls giggle. Nat returns with punch for him and Nan.

"Hello ladies, Nan I got you some punch." He hands the punch to Nan.

"That's Nat, you wanna go sit down?" He nods and they go over and sit at a table near by. Jo, dancing with Nick gestures over to Nat and Nan laughing together at their table.

"Nick look! Looks like those two are having a good time." She smiles.

"Yeah, I wonder what their laughin' 'bout though." He nods to Nat and Nan who wave back.

"Okay okay okay, My turn." Nan looks around the room. "Umm, her!" She points to a stuffy old woman in a ridiculous hat.

"That's too easy!" He study's the woman and how she's talking to the man next to her. In his best old lady voice her does a voice over, "Oh yes Mr. Rogers. Only I cannot marry you because I am SO infatuated with my hat there is no more room in my heart for a proposal." He and Nan crack up.

At the end of the night everyone returns home exhausted.

"Alright everyone, time for bed. There will be no class tomorrow. I think we could all use the rest." There is a happy chatter among the students. Everyone begins to make their way to their rooms. Nan pulls Nat aside for a second.

"Thanks Nat, I had a really swell time tonight." She smiles giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"No problem, I had a wonderful time too." She smiles back.

"Well G'night!" Nan heads off to her room.

"Goodnight!" Nat calls after her.

When Nat enters the boys room he is bombarded with questions.

"So Nat, Nan was lookin' pretty swell at the dance tonight." Emile prodded.

"Yeah she actually looked like one of them girly girls like Bess tonight." shouted another.

"Are ya sweet on her or somethin'?" Called Tommy.

There were a few other remarks but Nat just smiled and went about preparing for bed. Dan stepped in to protect Nat once again.

"That's enough fellas Nat'll talk about when he wants ta talk about it." Dan looks towards Nat and winks.

Nat smirks and rolls in to bed.

In the girls room they get ready for bed, Bess is sitting at her vanity and Nan lays the borrowed dress on Bess' bed, smoothing the ruffles slowly with her hands, staring at the fabric.

"You looked wonderful tonight Nan." Bess bragged from her vanity.

"Pfft." Nan brushes off the compliment. 'I felt like one of yur porcelain figurines."

"Well mother said you were by far the Belle of the ball." Turning back to the mirror brushing her hair one more time. "100." She sets down her hair brush and gets up walking over to Nan.

"Tell your mother thank you for me." Nan sighs as she sinks in to her own bed.

"I will." Bess gets in to her own bed. "Maybe, you might borrow my dresses more often. Then there really will be two _girls_ here at Plumfeild."

Nan laughs the remark off, rolling over and falling asleep.

The next morning Nan contemplates actually taking Bess up on her offer but decides not to. She quickly throws on one of her "frocks" and runs down stairs to the delicious smelling breakfast Asia has prepared.

"Mmmm. Smells good. What's for breakfast?" Nan asks tramping in to the dinning room in her usual way.

The chatty room falls silent at the sight of the "Normal" Nan.

"What is everyone staring at?" She asks skeptically sinking in to her chair.

"You... Ya look like... yourself!" Tommy shouts across the table. He is quickly slapped by Nat and Dan in either shoulder. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Shut up Tommy." Dan stares him down.

Nan looks confused about the table "Whatever..." Asia enters from the kitchen carrying as large platter of freshly baked biscuits.

"Biscuits!" The room erupts in loud chatter once again.

Nat looks over at Nan who is reaching for her third biscuit and smiles, realizing he quickly turns back to his own plate and rejoins the conversation.

Later, the boys are all gathered and talking about something when Nan walks up to join the conversation carrying her fishing pole.

"Hey guys." The crowd goes silent. "Ya wanna go fishin' with me?" No one speaks for a few moments. They all just bob about looking at one another.

"Sure, I'll go." Nat pipes up.

"Cool, I'll meet you down by the river in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Nan runs off toward the barn to go get the bait. Nat begins to walk to the house to get his poll when Emile nudges his shoulder.

"Hey hey, gonna get cozy with Nan by the river huh Nat." He winks and the rest of the boys join in on the banter.

"what are you talking about? Nan and I go fishing all the time." Nat defends.

"Yeah but that's before Nan turned in to a girl." Emile taunts. The other boys whisper and laugh.

"Oh please, just because Nan looked different at the dance last night doesn't mean she's any different than always." Nat says turning to walk away.

"Oh, I dunno Nat. Remember what I told ya, Nan _is_ a girl afterall." Dan steps in._  
_

"Nat turning around, "What do ya mean?"

""Well, seein' as she got all girlied up to see ya last night... She probably wants to... Ya know." Dan nudges Nat arm.

"Wants to what?" Nat is getting worried. _What was Dan talking about?_ _  
_

"Start courtin' of course." Dan bursts out in laughter along with the rest of the guys.

"You guys are crazy. We're too young for courting." Nat retaliates and heads to the house to retrieve his pole. He is a little worried about what Dan said but he quickly shrugs it off.

When Nat meets Nan down by the river he can't stop think about what Dan said. _Does Nan really want to start courting?_

"Hey Nat!" Nan waves to him when he reaches the river.

"Hey Nan!" The two fish for a while then Nat lets his curiosity get the best of him and he turns to Nan.

"Nan? You don't want to uhh..." He begins hesitantly.

"Don't want to what Nat? Nan butts in.

"Well, it's just that the guys were talking earlier, and they thought that you might want to... uh... start courting." Nat cringes at what he's just said.

"Are they crazy! We're just kids!" Nan exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Nat said relieved.

There's a lull in the conversation, after a moment of silence Na starts back in.

"Now, in a couple of years when we're 16... then... maybe" She shrugs.

Nat turns to her and thinks for a second, "That sounds reasonable."

Nan smiles at Nat and he returns it. "But for now, lets just be kids."

"I agree" Sighs a releived Nat.

The two of them race back to Plumfeild laughing and talking.

THE END


End file.
